cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sab Wolf
Sabas Exequiel '''(born March 4, 1999) is a Chilean professional wrestler and general manager currently signed to APW, REBIRTH and ALLIANCE under the name '''Sab Wolf. Early Life Sabas Exequiel was on March 4, 1999 in Valparaíso, Chile. At the age of 5 years he already knew wrestling and he certainly fell in love with this. One of his greatest idols has always been Eddie Guerrero, who despite not having a similar fighting style, every time he can, he pays homage. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent circuit (2010-2016)' Sabas was on the independent circuit in Chile and part of South America, working on unknown promotions that were more dedicated to perfecting than competing. He shared a ring several times with Luxo and Kako (cousins of Sabas) as well as meeting Ran Saes and Athena (later forming Team R.A.S). Here he worked under the ring name of S.A.B and Sab Demon. 'America Pro Wrestling (2019)' In February of 2019 he decided to start a career as a professional wrestler, creating his own company called APW - America Pro Wrestling. Within this company has its stable called The Tribe, along with Luxo, K-OS and Fernandoski . He debuted on March 16th in a confrontation against Nick Adams which resulted in a draw due to the count outside the ring. On March 23th he participated in the 20-Man Royal Rumble looking to qualify to be the #1 Contender of the APW Heavyweight Championship. He came out in 7th place and was finally eliminated by Andrew Morgan. On March 30th he has a fight against TJR and wins it, becoming his first victory in the company. Also in the celebration was attacked by Andrew Morgan unsuccessfully as it was contained in a good way. The same day also participated in the last 20-Man Royal Rumble to define #2 to face Jake Griffin in the PPV. He entered the number 3, being finally eliminated by Eli Black. On April 6th on the PPV "Apocalypse" he faced Nick Adams in a table match. Lost while they applied a suplex falling on the board, breaking immediately. 'Rebirth Wrestling (2019)' On March 9th he was contacted by Rebirth Wrestling to be part of the roster. Will work under the ring name of Sab "The Chilean" Wolf . On March 17th he made his debut in a Fatal-4-Way against Dennis Roven, Chris Russell and Kieran Black, defeated and receiving the count from "The Brit" Russell. 'Alliance Championship Wrestling (2019)' On March 17th, he was contacted by ACW to be part of the company. He also asked to take him to 2/3 (Ran Saes and Destiny Gold, since Athena had already signed up for that company before) of the Team R.A.D who runs in APW since he is the manager of the three girls. In Wrestling Finishing Move *End of Days (Swing lifting reverse STO) 2018-present *Fade in Black (Spinning hook kick) 2019-present Signatures *Red Arrow (Corkscrew shooting star press) 2016-2018 *Frog Splash 2019-present in tribute to Eddie Guerrero. *Super-S (Sole Kick/Enzuigiri Combo) 2019-present Nicknames * The Demon * The Chilean Wolf External Links Instagram - Official Profile Category:Wrestler